User talk:SpongeBobfan1258
Hello! Welcome to my talk page! Here you can talk to me about anything that comes in mind to you. I may not respond to you so if you need help, you should ask Googledude, Pottahdude or Gold. Thank you and have a nice day. SpongeBobfan1258. SpongeBobfan's Talk Page Violin Girl }} The day the music died ♪ }} Spooky Ain't Kooky So I've noticed you've listed your buddies on your page. I could make a buddy list if you'd like. --Icecream18 16:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) From Cmv2003: Yeah. Why Not?Cmv2003 (talk) 16:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Suuurfboard }} Cmv2003: Icecream is on your buddy list dude. If you want him to put you in his yearbook just ask him. Wich you already did I noticed.--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:33, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I was never going to promote you Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:06, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Skatebort thats not what i said --Icecream18 20:32, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No, I'm perfectly capeable of making a buddy list, I just cba. Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Lil' mama so dope~ Thank you, like Google, I like virtual cakes Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:21, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Shante,' you stay so your message will appear Have a nice day. }} Cos Nobody's Perfect~ Congratulations? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) A worth in the bush is bird hand in the two. You do say a few odd things to be honest which make people not like you but do what you want? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes ... Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Picture posting }} Huh? Why so you like SpongeBob SmartyPants? Gizx9 Yeah I know. Where did you think i got this pic. Hi I'm Unblocked now.Dogs and Stew (talk) 10:21, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Um. What to say. oooooooo? Uh read my show and vote. Um tell some others. Notnspreding the word good. Can't get it on the main page cuz Iona quit. Soo no one looks at the main blog anymore.Dogs and Stew (talk) 21:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Oh and can you get me a fuul list of these: ? Yeah.Dogs and Stew (talk) 23:37, June 15, 2014 (UTC) The template to add these: Love that one. I meant the others but thanks!http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User_Gizx9/Teddy Dogs and Stew (talk) 00:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Skinny Lattes Anyone can make suggestions for the main page polls and the images with them, but only admins or people who have received permission can edit the ones on the main page. However, if you want to make a poll about something else, such as voting for a show or asking people which oc they prefer or something like that is fine for anyone to do. Why were you wondering about this? Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:07, June 17, 2014 (UTC) It was changed three days ago...? Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) We aim to update the poll fortnightly as long as their is a suplly of polls to use Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:16, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm so fancy~ Please stop editing the Upcoming Polls page, thank you Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey so Dogs and Stew (talk) 07:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Wii's Departure }} Bang Bang }} Are you gonna stay the night?~ Sure, I'll try and get it done over the next few days Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) }} }} }} Video Killed the Radio Star Sorry, but I don't know. I've never uploaded a video to wikia before. Try contacting one of the wikia staff? Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Again, I know like nothing about modding. You'd be better off asking Heron or somebody who can actually do that haha Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Well he's obviously just not online because he's busy in real life. I'm working tomorrow so I'll hardly be on then for example. He'll reply as soon as he returns - stop stressing Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:51, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hope you like it! }} }} }} She gotta booty like a cadillac~ Friend! }} }} }} Hey Cmv, this is LoD. On MSF Character Battles, if you don't give a valid reason for why you voted NORI, the vote won't be accepted. So that your reason is about NORI, and not TOBOR. LoD. You actually mean it! }} No and you spelled Champagne wrong on your word bubble. - Corey No and you spelled Champagne wrong on your word bubble. - Google }} My sim is in my game to (there's two of me)!}} Oh come on!!! 08:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Ps. Please Unbann me. -Gizx9 Umm... I'm using a different computer right now, so you could just use the one that I have right now on MySims Fanon Wiki in the mean time, or ask another user on that Wiki. }}